Project Zero Mortals
The Zero Mortals Plan was a plan by Zamasu to eliminate all mortals, and resulted in a conflict waged together by Earth's Resistance and later the Z Fighters against Goku Black and later Future Zamasu in the alternate and main timelines which widely became known as the Goku Black Conflict. Overview Creation and Arrival of Goku Black Zamasu developed a hatred to Goku for losing to him so pitifully. Zamasu began to grow more and more evil and twisted, creating the idea of humans, as well as mortals, being exterminated for the sake of justice. Zamasu killed his master, Gowasu, took his Potara to become an official Kaioshin, and stole the Time Ring. Learning about the Super Dragon Balls, Zamasu used them to switch bodies with Goku. Zamasu (in Goku's body) traveled to Earth and killed Goku (in Zamasu's body), Chi-Chi and Goten. Using the Time Ring, Zamasu (now Goku Black) traveled from timeline to timeline, and settled on the alternate timeline, where the God of Destruction of Universe 7 has died due to the death of the Supreme Kai. He murders Gowasu in this timeline, and recruits Future Zamasu to be by his side, handing him an earring and dubbing him as the new "Supreme Kai".He then destroyed countless planets along with countless species. When Goku Black eventually appeared on Earth, he went on a rampage, causing humanity to be on the brink of extinction. He is confronted by the Super Saiyan Future Trunks, who is the sole survivor of the Z-Fighters in his time, but defeats him without much effort. For a year, Future Trunks fought against and then escaped from Goku Black, creating a bond with Future Mai, and they both created the Earth's Resistance army. Return to the Past Future Trunks is running, trying to hide his ki as he is aware that Goku Black learned how to sense it. He meets with his mother, Future Bulma who somehow managed to conjure up enough fuel for a one-way trip 17 years into the past for the time machine. While they are discussing this, the building they are in is destroyed, and Future Trunks is forced to watch as Future Bulma is mercilessly killed, but not before hearing her last words telling Future Trunks to survive no matter what. He escapes to his home base, where he meets with Future Mai, and tells her about what he witnessed. After the two regroup, they both head to Capsule Corporation, where the time machine is. When they arrive, they are confronted by Goku Black, and Future Trunks engages in battle with him again, but is defeated. Future Mai tells Future Trunks to go to the time machine while she fends off Goku Black, but she is knocked down from a single ki blast. Believing Future Mai to be dead, Future Trunks angrily transforms into a Super Saiyan and fights Goku Black, but he is once again defeated. Future Trunks manages to distract Goku Black enough to escape in the time machine, narrowly missing an attack from him. Goku Black is surprised to learn that Future Trunks completely vanished, but the Time Ring he is wearing starts to react. Reuniting With The Z Fighters Trunks is the first to spot the arrival of Future Trunks' time machine, and he tells Bulma, who informs Goku and Vegeta, who teleport to the site with Beerus and Whis tagging along. After Future Trunks is fed a Senzu Bean, he wakes up but immediately attacks Goku, thinking he is Goku Black. He eventually comes to his senses and is relieved he made it to the past, and he meets with Goku, Vegeta and Bulma, and is formally introduced to Trunks, Beerus, Whis and the Pilaf Gang. Future Trunks explains to Goku and Vegeta that he prevented the conflict of Majin Buu in his timeline, and tells them about Goku Black. Wanting to compare his power to Goku Black's, Goku engages in a sparring match with Future Trunks, surprised at Future Trunks' rapid increase in power. After reuniting with Krillin and Piccolo, and soon after the sparring match, Goku Black suddenly appears in the present timeline from a portal created by his Time Ring. Goku Black engages in battle with Goku, and is proved to be equal to Goku in his Super Saiyan 2 form. During the fight, Goku Black silently notes to himself that he is adapting to Goku's power and fighting style, being able to grow stronger from it. Eventually, the portal that Goku Black traveled through begins to contract, forcing Goku Black to return back to the alternate timeline, but not before he destroys Future Trunks' time machine. Future Trunks begins to lose all hope, but it is revealed Bulma kept the old time machine used by Cell, and with the notes and formulas left in a notebook from Future Bulma, she will repair that time machine for Future Trunks to use, and Goku and Vegeta will accompany him in the trip. Future Trunks pays a visit to reunite with Gohan, spending time at their house and also meeting Videl, Mr. Satan and Pan. After eating dinner with them, Future Trunks realizes that after saving the world, Gohan is living the peaceful life that he wanted, and he leaves inspired with a new reason to fight. Trip To Universe 10 & Preparations Whis discovers that there is a being in the multiverse with the same ki signature as Goku Black, and he departs to Universe 10 with Beerus and Goku. The three meet Gowasu, the Supreme Kai of Universe 10 and Zamasu, his apprentice and the owner of the familiar ki signature. Goku engages Zamasu in a brief sparring match, realizing that Zamasu does have similar ki to Goku Black. After the three depart, Zamasu slowly begins to descend to evil, inheriting a radical sense of belief that mortals are the source of all evil. Meanwhile, Vegeta decides to train Future Trunks, showing him the Super Saiyan Blue form. Witnessing the new powers of Goku and Vegeta first-hand, Future Trunks thinks to himself how he no longer has to fight with them supporting him, but is inspired by Vegeta's words and vows to become stronger than him and Goku Black. Beerus and Whis inform Goku that Zeno, the king of all cosmos, requested to see him, and he and Whis head to Zeno's Palace with the Supreme Kai instantly teleporting them there. Goku meets Zeno, and due to the events (Beerus made Goku swear to keep this a secret) Goku is unable to stay to play with him, so he promises to return when everything is over. In response, Zeno gives Goku a button that Goku can press so that Zeno will instantly teleport to his exact spot. Rematch with Goku Black Eventually, the time machine is completely restored, and enough fuel was made for a round trip, so Future Trunks uses it to return to the alternate timeline with Goku and Vegeta accompanying him. Goku and Vegeta meet Future Mai, the members of Earth's resistance, and the surviving refugees. After feeding them a large banquet from a capsule prepared by Bulma, the three Saiyans head to confront Goku Black, signaling him with a ki blast. Vegeta fights Goku Black first as a Super Saiyan Blue, but Goku Black is shown to have gotten much stronger after fighting Goku and adapting to his power. After Goku Black reveals his new Super Saiyan Rose transformation, he easily defeats Vegeta and pressures Goku in his Super Saiyan Blue form. The Saiyans are also shocked at the arrival of Zamasu (albeit his future counterpart), and Goku and Future Trunks fight an intense battle against the two of them, only to be eventually defeated. The three Saiyans are saved by Earth's Resistance, and Future Mai sends them back to the past in the time machine, where they collapse beaten and unconscious. Recuperation and Return to Universe 10 Goku, Vegeta and Future Trunks recover, having been fed some Senzu Beans. They talk about how strong Goku Black and Future Zamasu are, also flustered over Future Zamasu's immortality. Telling this story to Beerus and Whis, they decide to check and see if Gowasu in their present timeline has been killed yet, and Goku and Supreme Kai go with them. Upon checking that nothing is out of the ordinary (even though Beerus and Whis clearly sense Zamasu's killing intent), they leave, but begin to eavesdrop on the two. They eventually witness Zamasu killing Gowasu, but Whis intervenes with his Temporal Do-Over to go back in time, and preventing Zamasu from killing Gowasu just in time. Zamasu's true intentions are revealed, and Beerus destroys him. With Zamasu's death, he ensures Future Trunks that the future is now at peace, explaining that a God killing another God will restore the order in time. The Second Rematch Future Trunks remains skeptical, and goes back to the future to check with Goku, Vegeta and Bulma going with him. They immediately realize the future did not change, confirming this when things are still in ruins as they left it, and Future Zamasu and Goku Black still remain at large. The two groups confront and fight each other, with Goku Black and Future Zamasu constantly defeating and pushing back the Saiyans. Goku Black reveals his true past as Zamasu, and when he talked about killing Goku's family, Goku's rage allowed him to overpower both opponents himself, but he is soundly defeated by a powered-up Goku Black. With the Saiyans cornered, Future Zamasu and Goku Black talk about Future Trunks sinning and causing every one of these events to happen by traveling back and forth in time and changing history, blaming everything that happened on him. Future Trunks is greatly angered by these words, and transforms into a new Super Saiyan form never seen before. In this new form, Future Trunks is able to fight on par with both Goku Black and Future Zamasu, as he holds them back as Goku, Vegeta and Bulma return to the past to figure out a plan to win. Piccolo suggests the Evil Containment Wave, and Goku is taught the technique by Master Roshi and practices it on Turtle, as Vegeta trains in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for half a day (approximantely six months in the Chamber), waiting on the time machine to re-charge. See Also *Dragon Ball Super *"Future" Trunks Saga Category:Wars Category:Dragon Ball Super